


New Beginnings

by JessicaPendragon



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, talking about children, trying to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has dealt in death for so long and now only wants to hold life in his hands.</p><p>
  <a href="http://jessicapendragon.tumblr.com/post/136481508554/18-and-20"></a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

It feels different this time. 

Every moment with her is never truly the same even as he embraces the familiar feel of her skin, chases the rampant beating of her pulse, but tonight carries a current of added anticipation. He sees it in the way she doesn’t quite meet his eyes as, with an almost shy smile surrounded by blushing cheeks, she slides the robe from her shoulders. He knows it in the way his own hands fumble, fingers slipping on buckles and buttons as his heart threatens to come right out of his chest now.

A light touch against her hips, across her stomach, and his insides flutter to imagine how it might change within the coming months. How everything might change. The thought overwhelms him as he gently, reverently, lays atop her body, careful not to crush. Perhaps a little too careful.

Hawke laughs, a breathless thing caught somewhere between amusement and nervous too. “We do have to be touching for this to work.”

And he wants to join her, smirk or scold with affection, but his tongue feels as heavy as this new weight pressing into his skin. Instead he drops his face into the crook of her neck and tries to ground himself in her scent. It is her arms that anchor him as they wrap around, her steady breath against his cheek as she whispers comforts into his ear.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“Shh, I understand. It’s…it’s a little scary to think about.”

He does not want to feel fear for this. Fear is for the threat of chains, for demons and abominations and holes in the heavens. For things that are dark and hurtful, not for the kindness and love in her eyes and the hope for a future free of the past. Not for her. He lifts his head, takes a breath. “I want this more than you can possibly imagine.”

It surprises him how much it is true. He has dealt in death for so long and now only wants to hold life in his hands. A life born from the greatest force to ever hold him hostage, with her nose and her smile. He did not know there could be so much good in the world and now he wants for every piece like a man starved, but only if it is with her.

“I think I can imagine it a little.” Her hand brushes against his jaw. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Kiss me, Fenris.”

He obliges, giving in to the soft, sweet warmth of her mouth and the next time she speaks his name it drags from her in a moan. They become a tangle of limbs, heat and release building, passion and pleasure and sweat slicked skin. It is always perfect even when they fumble and laugh, more so then, but tonight it seems to be mean more, to feel like more. Tonight it is not only love but life they mean to make.

“I wonder if we’ll have a boy or a girl. A little boy with your eyes and my amazing hair would devastate Thedas,” she says when their hearts have calmed and their bodies melt into the bed. “You know, twins are possible too. We could have both.” 

“So long as they do not inherit your ability to get into trouble.”

“You know that’s not likely to happen when it comes to our family.”

He presses a rumbling laugh into her stomach and leaves a silent wish there. “Our family…”    

Hawke gazes down at him with a smile brighter than her eyes, warmer than the brand of lyrium against his skin, and he does not know what might be made from this new change, but he knows that whatever will come will be _theirs_  and nothing matters more than that.


End file.
